


Posterior

by demflashvibefeels



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuties, Dorks in Lust, Hartmon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco finds Hartley's butt fine as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posterior

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short hahhahaah. Enjoy!

"Boy, you are one fine piece of work." Cisco remarks, staring at Hartley's butt.  
"Oh, this old thing?" Hartley bends around to look at his behind that is curving through his costume.  
"I'm so glad you made me make your costume." Cisco steps forward and adds, "because your old one didn't compliment your...assets."  
"Well, I certainly find your attraction to my posterior...arousing. How bout we go back to my flat?" Hartley suggests, his voice lower than usual. Cisco finds this extremely appealing.  
"Sounds good." Cisco bites his lip and pulls Hartley out the Cortex, seductively giggling.  
It was a night to remember.


End file.
